The need for a convenient, easy to use, small storage device for pre-tied hooks and leaders has long been recognized. The storage container needs to be small enough to be easily carried upon the person, capable of storing a plurality of hooks and leaders and constructed such that an individual hook and leader can be extracted without disturbing the remaining hooks and leaders.
The storage device for hooks and leaders must be capable of ease of use in adverse conditions such as poor light and chill without compromising the underlying purpose of supplying a plurality of pre-tied hooks very quickly.
Previous attempts at storage containers similar in purpose or construction to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,562 to Hodge, Aug. 4, 1931, which discloses a storage device for flies or the like which is in the form of a closed, relatively flat cylinder divided by radially extending walls but with no provision for winding leader.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,074 granted to Crandall, Mar. 22, 1932, discloses a cylindrical container having a rotatably mounted spool for fish lines, as well as a central divided storage compartment but provides means for selectively removing a line secured to a hook or the like without tangling the line.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,517,866 and 2,517,867 to Glahn, Aug. 8, 1950, discloses a multi-compartment, short cylindrical device for storing items such as fish lures, as well as a plurality of strands of leader material wrapped in separate coaxial spools within a unitary container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,327 to Johnson et al, Feb. 12, 1952, discloses a dispensing reel for fishing leaders including a hollow disk including a plurality of radially dispersed tongues forming a reel tube placed within a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,451 to Pipkin, Jul. 19, 1977, discloses a hook and leader storage device wherein the hooks are stored in the center of the spool-like device upon which the leader is wound, the spool is mounted for rotation within a closed, cylindrical shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,249 granted to Synstelien et al, Apr. 29, 1980, discloses a storage device for fishing leader and other accessories, including a bobbin having a brake and an extended storage container for securement to the wearer's belt or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,834 to Spencer, Jan. 14, 1986, discloses a container for fishing tackle including a cylindrical device for containing flies or the like in several segmented section of an elongated cylinder and a place for storing fishing leader at one end of the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,035 to Palm, Oct. 27, 1987, discloses a storage container including a central portion having posts for storing the bulky end of a device secured to a flexible member which is then wound around the exterior of the cylindrical center section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,173 to Abbotoy, Mar. 21, 1989, discloses a fishing lure container comprising a plurality of open ended cylinders contained within a larger master cylinder for storing fishing lures or the like. There is a provision for rotation for dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,635 to Conte, Sep. 5, 1989, discloses a snelled fishhook case which includes a cylindrical inner portion having radial wall upon which a hook can be placed and then the leader wrapped around the exterior. A cylindrical container and caps are likewise provided, and there is provision for axially joining more than one container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,691 to Hwang, Jul. 24, 1990, discloses a cylindrical fishline storage box which includes a hollow cylinder for storage and magnetic plate for securing the hooks.